Shattered Heart
by toSempiternity
Summary: Written for The-Daughter-of-Rome's Jeyna competition. Two years after leaving her, Jason comes back to Reyna because Piper dumped him. He gets a completely different reaction than what he was expecting. Songfic/Angst. Rated T for cursing/swearing.


**Written for The-Daughter-of-Rome's "Jeyna" competition. Angst/Songfic. I don't curse or swear (usually), but I want to emphasize how Reyna feels about Jason ditching her for Piper, and coming back two years later.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE HEROES OF OLYMPUS OR "JAR OF HEARTS" IN ANY WAY, SHAPE, OR FORM, OR THOUGHT. If I did, I would be rich, wouldn't I?  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Title<span> - Shattered Heart  
><span>Characters<span> - Jason G. & Reyna  
><span>Summary<span> - Written for The-Daughter-of-Rome's Jeyna competition. Two years after leaving her, Jason comes back to Reyna because Piper dumped him. He gets a completely different reaction than what he was expecting. Songfic. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I know I can't take one more step, towards you.<strong>

She feels a wave of angry emotion rise up inside her. He came back for her, the exact opposite of what she told him to do.

The stupid idiot. He abandons her, and has the nerve to come scampering back, two years later, to ask her out again?

**'Cause all that's waiting is regret.**

Certainly. Her reunion with Jason wasn't as happy as Percy and Annabeth's. Not even close. She knew that the instant Percy drops everything and runs towards Annabeth, drawing her into a hug. She knew that a second time when the son of Jupiter emerges from the flying warship, hand-in-hand with a Cherokee girl.

**And don't you know I'm not your ghost, any more?**

Jason Grace isn't meeting her eyes. "Long time, no see, Reyna."

She can't stand it any more and explodes in front of Lupa and the whole Roman camp. "_Long time, no see, Grace_?"

**You lost the love that I loved most.**

Jason stiffens, obviously conscious of the fact that he said the wrong statement. "Okay, okay, I'm—"

She interrupts. "I'm sick of you! Two years ago, I spend the first _three months_ when you were gone, sneaking out of camp at midnight, losing sleep, harnessing the pegasi, to search around the _world_ for you, you fucking idiot! I spend the _next three months_ losing even _more_ sleep, searching for the Greek camp so that I can find you! And _that_ was how you repayed me, you bitch. You ran off with that Piper girl and totally forgot about me.

**I learned to live, half-alive.**

"I—I—"

"I willingly gave you access to my love," she snarls. "I let you take my heart. What do you do with it, Jason? You break it and shatter it into a million pieces!"

Jason holds up his hands. "Reyna, it isn't like that—"

**And now you want me one more time.  
>And who do you think you are?<strong>

"Well, Jason? Who d'you think you are?" she says. "You save the camp, say that you would sacrifice the world for me, go missing, return, and scamper off with another girlfriend. Doesn't that sound a bit wrong to you, huh?"

**Runnin' around leavin' scars.**  
>Collectin' your jar of hearts,<br>And tearing love apart.****

Jason takes a shaky breath.

"You never cared, did you?" she asks softly. "You were just playing around with me, weren't you, Jason?"

Jason looks upset. "Reyna, I wasn't playing around with you."

**You're gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul.**

"Oh, yes," she icily says. "Which is why you abandon me the first chance you get. You're worse then the Greek goddess of snow, Khione."

"No!" Jason says, paling. "I..."

**So don't come back for me.**

"I said a couple years ago," she hisses, "that you're going to come back one day, begging for forgiveness. You know what I would say, you asshole?"

Jason edges away. "Uh..."

"You're rejected!" she yells, startling the demigod in front of her. "Don't try to come back for me, Jason! That's what I said, years ago!"

**Who do you think you are?**  
><strong>I hear you're asking all around.<br>If I am anywhere to be found.  
><strong>

"I know what you've been doing," she snarls. "You've been roaming around the continent, asking if they know where I am. Are you really that stupid, Jason? You think that I would leave Camp Jupiter and follow you after you left me in the dust? At least Percy Jackson and your sister were nice enough to console me about letting go. Did you know how I felt?"

Jason flinches when she mentions Thalia.

**But I have grown too strong, to ever fall back in your arms.  
><strong>

"I'm sorry!" he desperately says.

She hears Hazel call, "You think that that will change her mind, Jason?"

"I'm never falling for you again," she spits, getting right into Jason's face.

**I've learned to live, half a life.**

"You do know how your sister felt when Luke Castellan betrayed her?" the daughter of Death says. "My pain was like that—but a hundred times more heartbreaking."

Jason seems to stop breathing. "I don't know," he whispers, bowing his head. "She didn't really talk to me after I left you for Piper."

"You don't know anything!" she shouts. "You don't know how hard it is when you liked a person for thirteen years—_thirteen fucking years—_and they throw you away like a piece of garbage after you start going out for three months! Piper McLean may have ditched you, and you were only together for two years. Can you compare that to thirteen?"

**And now you want me, one more time.**

"Give it up, Jason," she snaps. "You won't get me back, and I swear that on my life.."

Jason winces as the camp draws a collective gasp.

**Who do you think you are?**

"I'll ask you again, Jason Grace," she spits out. "Who do you think you are? I want your answer."

Jason stutters and cannot seem to form an reply. "I...I don't..."

**Runnin' around leavin' scars.  
><strong>

"To this day," she says, glaring at the son of Jupiter in front of her, "I still have not been able to reclaim all the pieces of my soul. You left a gaping chasm in me."

**Collectin' your jar of hearts.  
>And tearing love apart.<strong>

"You scorn everybody's love, like Narcissus did," she coldly says. "You love nobody but yourself. You're a disgrace to Venus."

Thunder booms outside.

"You rip love apart like it is tissue paper." She contemplates Jason in disgust. "When will you learn that love is a precious feeling, an emotion, and so incredibly fragile?"

**You're gonna catch a cold,  
>From the ice inside your soul.<strong>

"Look, Reyna," Jason pleads, almost begging. "I'm sorry for what I did."

"Like Hazel said," she snarls, "saying 'Sorry' won't do the trick."

**So don't come back for me.**

"Leave," she says, taking a step towards Jason, who takes a step back. "Leave. Me. Alone."

Aurum and Argentium growl beside her.

**Who do you think you are?  
>It, took so long, just to feel, all right.<strong>  
><strong>Remember, how to put, back the light, in my eyes.<strong>

"She went into a period of doing nothing after you left her," somebody comments quietly besides Reyna. She whirls around to find Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia standing behind her.

"I'm guessing that this is a bad time to visit," Percy hesitantly says after a long period of awkward silence.

She glares at Jason, who is white-faced by now.

**I wish, that I had missed, the first time, that we kissed.**

She blots out everybody and everything but Jason. "I wish that the first time we kissed never happened," she says. "It was hollow. It meant nothing, so why bother caring about it?"

**'Cause you broke all your promises.**

"Again, do you remember the time when you promised that you would do anything to look out for me, and I for you?"

"Y-y-yes?"

"I held my side of the bargain by worrying my life aside when you went missing!" she yells. "What have you done for me, Grace?"

Jason looks away as Annabeth and Thalia throw a quick glance at his direction.

**And now you're back,  
>You don't get to get me back.<strong>

"Just go away," she says for the third time. "Just leave and spare me the trouble of getting rid of you myself. Don't ever come back, I swear that I will take your head off."

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' around leavin' scars.<br>**

Despite her warnings, Jason persists. "Reyna, please! I swear, I'm sorry for the pain I caused you!"

"Sorry? My ass," she retorts. "I told you that _sorry doesn't CUT IT_!"

Apparently, Annabeth nor Thalia can stand it anymore. They drag Percy outside to wait.

**Collectin' your jar of hearts.  
>And tearing love apart.<strong>

"Tell me, you asshole," she asks. "Have you broken anybody else's heart recently? Do you have more pieces of hearts that you keep, running around and leaving scars? Severing the bonds of friendships?"

**You're gonna catch a cold,  
>From the ice inside your soul.<strong>

"I strongly suggest that you commit suicide or something like that. Save yourself before betrayal drowns you and lands you in the Fields of Punishment. You're not getting into Elysium after what you've done, no matter how many giant kings you sent to Tartarus."

**So don't come back for me.  
>Don't come back at all.<strong>

"I'll give you two more minutes," she threatens. "Two minutes, and I behead you. Unless you run for it, of course. And after you do, don't come fucking back. You don't deserve to be the leader of Camp Jupiter. You never did."

Jason moistens his lips.

**And who do you think you are?  
>Runnin' around leavin' scars.<strong>

"Listen, Reyna, I am sincerely sorry that I ditched you."

"You said sorry about a billion times. Where did it get you? Nowhere. You have one minutes and twenty-three seconds."

"I wish that I can repair the hole in your heart," he desperately says. "I'm sorry for the hundredth time!"

"One minute."

**Collectin' your jar of hearts,  
>And tearing love apart.<br>You're gonna catch a cold,  
>From the ice inside your soul.<strong>

Jason's breathing quickens as he whispers, "Please. I beg you."

"Begging does nothing, bastard!" she screams.

**Don't come back for me,  
>Don't come back at all.<strong>

"Thirty seconds," she hisses.

Jason starts edging towards the door. "Reyna—"

"Ten."

**Who do you think you are?**

Jason made one last attempt. "I'll do my best to give my love back to you, as you did to me."

"Five."

**Who do you think you are?**

"Please!" Jason begs.

"One."

Jason finally takes the cue and runs for it.

**Who do you think you are?**


End file.
